


peace of mind 101

by myeonkais



Series: sinta 'verse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, sarpreeza from kaisoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: for the first time in 29 years, ngayon lang nakapagdala ng lalaki si baekhyun sa childhood bedroom niya (except for jongin, of course).or: first christmas nina baekhyun at chanyeol bilang magjowa
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: sinta 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579498
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	peace of mind 101

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas mga ka-chanbaek!
> 
> una sa lahat, gusto kong magpasalamat sa mga nagbigay ng oras sa aking by paraluman 2019 fic entry na _sinta, paano na lang ako kung wala ka?_. maraming salamat po sa lahat ng nagcomment, nag-kudos at nagtweet ng mga reaksyon nila sa mumunting fic ko. first full blown chanbaek fic ko iyon at sadyang nakakataba ng puso na mabasa ang mga reaksyon niyo huhuhu.
> 
> share ko lang, 30k words talaga ang original draft ng sinta. ang dami kong dinelete na parts dahil kulang na ako sa oras i-develop lol. sa 14 weddings na naka-outline, 10 lang ang naisulat ko. tinanggal ko pa ang 1 wedding dahil 'di ko na natapos bago ang deadline hahaha (galing ko talaga). anyways, since nanghihinayang akong mabulok ang deleted parts, might as well post it here sa ao3 ;) paki-abangan na lang sila soon :)
> 
> this fic is not a part of the original draft. isinulat ko lang siya kasi ang soft soft ko sa chanbaek lately huhu :( this might not make sense kung hindi niyo pa nababasa ang original fic!
> 
> this takes place after kaisoo's wedding and joy-siwon wedding (sorry spoiler lmao).
> 
> unbetaed as always! enjoy! :)

“Sabi na nga ba, eh. You’re secretly a weeb.” Tumawa nang malakas si Chanyeol nang binuksan ni Baekhyun ang pinto ng childhood bedroom niya. “Deny deny ka pa noong una, ha. Mas marami ka pang poster kesa sa ‘kin.”

Baekhyun flushed a brilliant shade of red and ducked his head. “Excuse me, hindi nga ako weeb. Phase lang yan.”

“An obsessive Dragonball phase,” pang-asar ni Chanyeol habang tinititigan ang mga dingding na punung-puno ng Dragonball posters na naka-plastic cover pa. “You stayed here until you were 21, right?”

“Eh busy nga ako para mag-redecorate! Parang timang ‘to,” he shot back, shoving his giant boyfriend playfully. 

Pinabayaan lang niyang mag-ikot si Chanyeol sa loob ng maliit niyang kwarto with a little smile on his face. So Chanyeol might have been right--medyo may obsessive Dragonball phase nga siya noong elementary  _ at _ high school. In his defense, nahawa lang siya sa pagiging super fan ni Jongin. Which reminds him, dapat maitago niya ang home videos nilang dalawa na nagfu-Fusion Dance, baka ipapanood ni Mami Byun bukas ‘yon kay Chanyeol.

This is such a scene too good to be true. Sino bang mag-aakalang mangyayari ito sa buhay ni Baekhyun Byun? Siya nga hindi makapaniwala, eh. Kanina pa niya gustong sampalin ang sarili, baka sakaling nananaginip lang siya na si Chanyeol nga itong nasa loob ng childhood bedroom niya. Pulang-pula at namamanhid na ang mga pisngi at gising na gising na siya pero nandito pa rin si Chanyeol.

And he’s not going anywhere.

Tama lang pala na bumigay siya sa pangungulit ng mami niya na dalhin si Chanyeol sa bahay nila for Noche Buena. They were supposed to celebrate their first Christmas together as a couple in Baguio, kaso masyadong malakas si Mami Byun sa boyfriend niya kaya napauwi sila sa Byun residence. Nakabisita naman si Chanyeol sa bahay nila for Christmas noong college pa sila, pero ito ang unang beses na makakasama ng pamilyang Byun ang lalaki for Noche Buena  _ at _ overnight pa.

Ayaw sana ni Baekhyun na matulog sa bahay nila ngayong gabi. Pwede naman silang magdrive pabalik ni Chanyeol sa Maynila para maaga silang makabisita kina Mama Park on Christmas Day--kaso napasubo na naman si Chanyeol sa inuman (botong-boto si Dadi sa boyfriend dahil nakakasabay ito sa kanya tuwing inom) at mismong si Dadi Byun na ang nag-insist na mag-overnight na sila.

_ Hay naku, dyan na kayo matulog sa kwarto mo _ , bulong sa kanya ni Mami Byun habang naghuhugas sila ng plato after kumain. Tinanong kasi ni Baekhyun kung may extra pang electric fan na pwedeng ilagay sa guest room nila na tutulugan ni Chanyeol.  _ Magti-trenta ka na, Baek. At this point wala na kaming pakialam ng Dadi mo kung may kasama kang lalaki sa kwarto mo. Basta practice safe sex, okay? Wag din kayong masyadong maingay. Light sleeper kami ng dadi mo. _

Imagine how mortified he was after hearing those words from his own mother. Nakakaloka.

“Hindi naman obvious na si Future Trunks ang favorite mo?” Chanyeol said, strolling forward to investigate the poster above his bed. Baekhyun closed the door behind them.

“Oo naman. Siya kaya sexual awakening ko.” He nudged his hips with Chanyeol’s. “What? He looks so hot kapag nagta-transform na siya to Super Saiyan.”

Chanyeol draped his arm over his shoulders. “Tch. Gohan pa rin. Pangit kaya ni Trunks, cachupoy amputa.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “Selos ka ba? Gusto mo bang tanggalin ko?”

His boyfriend didn’t reply. Instead, Chanyeol's grip is strong, fingers wrapped around his wrist as he yanks him back towards the bed. Baekhyun falls ungracefully against him and he can feel the warmth of his laughter deep within.

“Ba’t naman ako magseselos sa anime character? Hindi ako weeb.”

Napairap si Baekhyun. “Tignan lang natin bukas pag pinakita sa ‘kin ni Mama Park ang kwarto mo. Mas marami ka pang Naruto merch kesa sa ‘kin.” Of course, he knows. Mama Park sent him tons of photos for future references.

Suddenly, Chanyeol shifted so he was above him, propping himself up on his elbows on each side of his head. Baekhyun’s laughter faded into short pants and Chanyeol grinned. 

“Tulog ka na kaya sina Tita Mami?” he murmured, dipping his head down to press wet, open-mouthed kisses along the side of his neck. Baekhyun hissed and arched into his touch.

“I-I think so? W-wait lang, Yeol,” he stuttered as Chanyeol began to unbutton his dress shirt. “Oh my god wait lang kumalma ka lang.”

Tumigil nga si Chanyeol at lumayo nang kaunti kay Baekhyun. “Baby why? Okay ka lang?”

“Uhh ano… may titignan lang ako sa baba. Sabi kasi ni Dadi may surprise raw siya sa ‘kin. Curious ako.”

“That can wait for tomorrow. You’re not five anymore.”

“Dali na, Yeol. Ang tagal na niya akong binibitin sa regalo niya sa ‘kin. Please?” Baekhyun replied, lip pushed out petulantly.

Chanyeol arched a brow, trying and failing to bite back a grin. “I’m sure I have some unwrapping you can do. In fact, I have a very large package that needs attention right now.”

“My goodness, Chanyeol Park. How is it that you can even make Christmas presents perverted?”

“Sus, hindi mo ako maloloko, Baekhyun Byun. Kung tama pagkakatanda ko kagabi, gustung-gusto mo naman,” Chanyeol taunted, waggling his eyebrows.

Baekhyun blushed. Napaka-epal talaga ng jowa niya, talagang pinaalala pa ang kalokohan nila sa condo kagabi. Hirap na hirap na siyang magpigil dito o! “Hay nako napakalibog mo talaga ewan ko sa ‘yo!” 

“May magagawa ba ako kung marupok ako sa ‘yo, hmm?”

_ Nako, same. Bwisit ka kahit kailan hulog na hulog ako sa ‘yo. Nagpapasalamat ako na sinalo mo ako. _

“Wag ka na magpa-cute dyan, Yeol.” He pecked his boyfriend’s lips lightly. “Sige ka papatulugin kita sa guest room.”

“Kaya mong gawin ‘yon? Di tayo tabi?”

“Ba’t ang clingy mo tonight ha? I’m not mad, just very curious.” 

Isa sa bagong discoveries ni Baekhyun ngayong sila na ni Chanyeol ay ang pagiging clingy nito as a boyfriend. It weirded him out at first; ‘di kasi gano’n ka-clingy si Chanyeol as a friend. Pero nang nakasanayan na niya, he found it very...cute. Lagi siyang kinikilig sa skinship na may meaning (yes finally) at occasional PDA as initiated by his hot jowa.

Chanyeol's voice softened as he confessed. “Look, it took me ten years to make you mine for good. I just want to spend some time alone together since it’s our first Christmas together.”

“Hindi kaya ‘to ang first Christmas nating dalawa,” Baekhyun teased. He knew what Chanyeol meant but he wanted him to say it out loud. Wala lang, pa-cute lang siya.

“Unang Pasko natin ‘to na may malisya, baby.” Kinurot niya si Chanyeol sa batok. “Ito naman! You know what I mean. Unang Pasko natin ‘to na tayo, na hindi nagtatago ng nararamdaman sa isa’t isa. Sorry kung medyo sentimental ako, Baek. Ang tagal ko kayang hiniling ‘to. Best Christmas gift this year.”

Baekhyun heard the truth, felt the longing in his voice and he leaned over for a tender kiss.

Chanyeol was the best gift for him this year, too. The past seven months with him were the happiest in his life. Sa wakas, malaya na siyang ibigin ang taong mahal niya. Napaka-swerte at minamahal din siya nito pabalik.  _ Ang saya palang mag-Pasko na may kasamang jowa. _

“Love you,” bulong niya sabay halik sa pisngi ni Chanyeol. “Thank you. Mahal kita.”

Chanyeol’s smile was bright and he tugged Baekhyun back up for another kiss, which he returned eagerly.  _ Lovingly hot,  _ he’s pretty sure. Then, he planted kisses all over Baekhyun's face and down his neck until he's both amused and sufficiently turned on. 

Bago pa makapalag si Baekhyun sa mga susunod na mangyayari, binuhat siya ni Chanyeol at dahan-dahan siyang inihiga nito sa unan. "Ano, game?" natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang hinuhubad ang suot na t-shirt.

"Wow, atat na atat talaga? Wait wha—" Aayos sana siya ng higa para tanggalin ang pantaas nang makaramdam siya ng something na matigas sa ilalim ng unan niya. Tinulak niya palayo si Chanyeol at tinaas ang unan. "—the fuck?" 

"Ano yan?" 

Nanginig ang katawan ni Baekhyun sa kakatawa habang takang-taka ang boyfriend. "Tanginang Jongin Kim na 'to," he managed to say in between laughs. "Nagawa pa talagang ilagay dito ang ninja talaga!!" 

Iniabot niya kay Chanyeol ang bagay na nakita niya sa ilalim ng unan. Isang malaking itim box na tila libro na may nakalagay na  _ Peace of Mind 101  _ pala ang salarin. May yellow post it pang nakadikit sa harap nito:

_ Chanyeol & Baekhyun,  _

_ Merry Christmas mga haliparot! Sana magamit niyo hehe _

_ JI & KS _

_ PS: may earplugs pala sa loob para kina mami at dadi _

"Baby ano 'to?" 

Napatakip na lang ng unan si Baekhyun. Talaga ‘tong best friend niya, ‘di niya malaman kung bwisit pa rin sa pagkatalo sa pustahan nila ni Kyungsoo o supportive sa sex life nila ni Chanyeol. “T-tignan mo na lang!”

So Chanyeol did.

Nahulog mula sa box ang limang kahon ng condoms in different variants.  _ Limang kahon _ .

Mga animal talaga!

Tinitigan lang ni Chanyeol ang regalo ng best friends nila. Baekhyun’s laughter died down nang walang reaksyon ang boyfriend at tuluyan na siyang kinabahan. “C-chanyeol? Hoy? Okay ka lang? Condom lang ya--”

“Pili ka.”

“Ha?”

“Alin dyan?” Nagbu-blush si Chanyeol pero shet, lumalim na ang boses nito. Joke time’s over na.

Madali namang kausap dyan si Baekhyun. “Fine. Ayan na,” sabay kuha ng kahon ng Pleasuremax. “Game na?”

**Author's Note:**

> [ito kasi yung peace of mind 101 kung cure-use ka hahaha](https://ph-test-11.slatic.net/p/d319bb869c6071a34328f7e9887b9d54.jpg_720x720q80.jpg_.webp)
> 
> shet nagfade to black ako hahaha!!! hindi pa ako ready sa mature roles dito sa ao3 tatapangan ko muna sarili ko for some serious cb smut huhuhu
> 
> nagkakalat din ako sa twitter: @myeonkais


End file.
